


[Podfic] James Isn't Stupid

by reena_jenkins, RevolutionaryJo, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic reading of rageprufrock'sJames Isn't Stupid.Author's Summary:Mostly. This may be an exception.





	[Podfic] James Isn't Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Isn't Stupid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45780) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  


Cover by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 13:54

* * *

**Streaming**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BHarry+Potter%5D+James+Isn't+Stupid.mp3)

* * *

**Downloads**

Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (6.9 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d10uu28i6r3jy8y/%5BHarry_Potter%5D_James_Isn%27t_Stupid.mp3)  
[M4B (6.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kqzugdynbr0kun6/%5BHarry_Potter%5D_James_Isn%27t_Stupid.m4b)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (6.9 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BHarry+Potter%5D+James+Isn't+Stupid.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (6.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BHarry+Potter%5D+James+Isn't+Stupid.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/169127927491/podfic-james-isnt-stupid-revolutionaryjo).

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded together at Podfication 2017!


End file.
